Uncertain Future
by December'sRose
Summary: When Nekozawa informs Kyouya and Tamaki their boyfriends are going to die in 24 hours, each responds differently. Kyouya/Kaoru and Tamaki/Hikaru one-shot. Slash. Happy Birthday Somerdaye!


Title: Uncertain Future

Rated T

Summary: When Nekozawa informs Kyouya and Tamaki their boyfriends are going to die in 24 hours, each responds differently. Kyouya/Kaoru and Tamaki/Hikaru one-shot. Slash. Happy Birthday Somerdaye!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

A/N: I thought it was time I ventured off into the world known as Host Club fanfictions. I'm a huge fan of the slash pairings, particularly Kao/Kyo and Hika/Tama. I actually love any pairing thrown at me...this anime is just that amazing. That said, this one-shot is my first attempt at writing for Ouran High School Host Club. It's also a one-shot for my dear friend Somerdaye's fifteenth birthday! Yay! Happy Birthday Somer! She is a writer for Ouran High School Host Club too and has quite a few oneshots already posted. They're pretty fantastic so I'd highly recommend them. I'm going to stop rambling on now and hope that no one ended up OOC (a guilt I usually portray when writing for a new fandom). I love constructive criticism and opinions so, please review!

* * *

A fine spring day distinguished itself amongst Ouran Academy. However, inside the abandon music room where the Host club resided an uncertain doom respectively hung over one Tamaki Suoh.

Tamaki could not find the reassurance to calm down. Host club activities already ended just minutes before Tamaki's inner meltdown. Kyouya sat on the couch, engaged in his own thoughts. No one could tell just how much the situation effected him. His boyfriend, Kaoru, rested his head in his lap.

"Tamaki, just relax."

Hikaru Hitatchiin knelt beside his own boyfriend, attempting to ease Tamaki out of his hysterics.

"Just because Nekozawa sempai predicted it doesn't mean it's true," Kaoru muttered, kissing the hand that absently stroked his hair. Kyouya blinked and looked down; Kaoru was right.

"Sempai, you're being irrational," Haruhi assured him gently. "Hikaru and Kaoru are in perfect health. They are not going to die tomorrow."

Hikaru let Tamaki sob his fears and gave Haruhi a grateful look over his shoulder. The visit from Nekozawa sempai had been an urgent and unexpected one. He promptly called the club founders into privacy so he could inform them of his predictions and calculations. Because of their negative karma from earlier years, the Hitatchiin twins were to face an inescapable death within the next 24 hours. Tamaki (being the superstitious believer he was) immediately broke down, his mind shutting off.

It was hard to argue with Nekozawa sempai as he prided himself in being educated with the usage of tarot cards. Kyouya was not the type of man who jumped to conclusions yet when Kaoru was involved he always felt the need to take much into consideration.

"Milord, this is stupid." Hikaru insisted, using his hands to make Tamaki look him in the eyes. "Kaoru and I aren't dying. Not any time soon at least."

"Tamaki, Hikaru is right. There is no point becoming upset over something as trivial as the future."

All eyes turned towards Kyouya. Their friends didn't fail to notice that each founder reacted differently towards the news. Kaoru was the first to sense the discomfort and immediately became worried. He led Kyouya to the couch to try to coax him out of his thoughts. Hikaru had been snatched up into his own boyfriend's arms, caught off guard by Tamaki's urgent demeanor.

Kaoru smiled, relieved that Kyouya finally seemed to be coming to his senses.

He was never fond of tarot cards and never believed in them, same as Hikaru. Sure sometimes he and his twin would often fabricate ridiculous scenarios in order to explain an event but this was pretty much just for entertainment. Kaoru was irritated at Nekozawa for even bringing anything up.

"I can't afford to believe you. Tarot cards are a shifty business," Tamaki whimpered. "I can't afford to lose you, Hikaru-kun!"

"Milord, please. Stop. You _aren't _losing me."

"Maybe Tama-chan will feel better tomorrow when he sees that it's all a misunderstanding," Honey suggested after finishing off the last of his cake. Mori nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to call a car to take him home," Kyouya muttered. Kaoru sat up as he let the elder man perform his task.

"I don't need to go home!" Tamaki insisted, standing up with Hikaru's support. "I need to keep my boyfriend safe!"

"Someone try to talk to him? He isn't listening." Hikaru grumbled.

"Why doesn't Tama-chan just stay with you for the night Hika-chan? He may feel better if you're near him."

Hikaru didn't even have time to protest. "That's a great idea, Honey sempai!" Tamaki agreed. "If I'm with you at least I'll be able to protect you!"

"I think you just made the situation worse." Mori muttered to his cousin; Honey gave him a sheepish grin.

"Sempai, are you sure it's a good to just invite yourself over without warning? There is such a thing as personal space you know."

At Haruhi's words, Tamaki's excitement diminished into hesitant uncertainty. Hikaru hated when his boyfriend got like this, as he was still unsure how to handle him. He looked at Kyouya and Kaoru for support.

"It's okay with me," Kaoru shrugged. That was all Tamaki needed.

"Well then it's settled! Hikaru, I'll protect you through out the night and into the dawn!"

"Great…"

Kaoru turned to Kyouya who was shutting off his phone. "Want to stay over too? Hikaru probably needs back up."

Kyouya pondered over this before answering Kaoru's question with a quick kiss. Kaoru smiled into it, knowing that the evening would be…eventful.

* * *

"Tamaki, you don't have to follow me everywhere in my own house you know."

The Hitatchiin Estate was rather spacious and roomy yet for some reason Hikaru felt crowded. He did care for the blonde, anyone could see that. He just didn't care much when his boyfriend when into overprotective mode. Kaoru and Kyouya were somewhere in the mansion, most likely Kaoru's room. Kyouya ended up coming to the mansion often; so often, in fact, that none of the maids looked twice if they saw him wandering the halls to Kaoru's bedroom.

Hikaru's relationship with Kyouya was a rocky one. On the one hand, he wanted his brother to be happy with whoever he loved. On the other, he couldn't fathom how that love ended up being Kyouya. Hikaru didn't really agree with their sudden "deep connection". He thought something was fishy and often complained to Tamaki about it.

Over time, he found himself growing closer to Tamaki. Tamaki was someone he could trust other than his brother.

Tamaki pouted, and slouched as he turned to walk back towards the kitchen. Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"I mean, I'm just going to the bathroom. Nothing bad is going to happen to me while I'm using the toilet."

"I know you can take care of yourself," Tamaki sighed turning to face him. "I just couldn't forgive myself if…if anything happened to you."

"Idiot, I've already told you," Hikaru walked up to his boyfriend and pulled him into a kiss. "I'm not going anywhere. Except to use the toilet."

Tamaki chuckled and kissed him again. "Fine then. I'll just wait for you in your room."

"Do you believe Nekozawa's prediction is true, sempai?" Kaoru asked his boyfriend. They were relaxing in Kaoru's bedroom, enjoying each other's company. Often they'd engage in fun experiments, but Kaoru could see that Kyouya was still deep in thought. He snuggled up to his boyfriend and pulled the covers over them.

Kyouya held Kaoru's hand gently. "I believe anything could happen to you if I'm not there to protect you." He finally answered.

"I can take care of myself, sempai."

"I know you can," Kyouya agreed. "I don't necessarily believe that you're going to die tomorrow. No one can predict death. I just fear that one day it'll sneak up on one of us. Not just you…it could sneak up on Haruhi, on your brother, on any of our friends…"

"You can't try to plan for something you have no control over," Kaoru argued; he tilted his head up to catch Kyouya's lips.

"Sempai, I love you," Kaoru assured him. "Please don't worry about these things."

Kyouya looked down at him and kissed his forehead. "I love you too."

* * *

"You see, Milord? What did I tell you!" Hikaru grinned for Tamaki was absolutely relieved that next morning. Because it was a Saturday, everyone decided to have a late brunch and just enjoy each others company.

"Tamaki, you worry too much," Kaoru added, giving his own boyfriend's hand a squeeze.

"You're right," Tamaki nodded after giving Hikaru a peck on the lips. "I let my imagination control me once in a while…"

"A more accurate phrase would be all the time."

"Mommy dear, you shouldn't say mean things!"

Kaoru just laughed as they continued to eat their breakfast. He was so happy that Tamaki and Kyouya weren't distraught by things they had no control over. Even as they all talked amongst themselves, Kaoru could tell Kyouya felt at ease. There would probably be a time where death would catch up to one of them, something none of the friends (except Haruhi) knew how to deal with very well. Until that time occurred, Kaoru just counted his blessings and enjoyed his loves: Kyouya, his brother and his friends.

Nothing else really seemed to matter.

-Fin-

A/N: Well, there's my first Ouran fic. I'm kind of pleased with it. I would have liked to make it longer but since Somer's birthday is today I thought she'd appreciate it as soon as possible, haha. Thanks for reading! I hope it was enjoyable!


End file.
